<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>world cup dreams by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231542">world cup dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soccer fanatics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fifa 2018 world cup - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the dawn of the world cup,a new day for the world,new heroes,new goals,disappointments will be shown,tears will be shed its the world cup anything can happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soccer fanatics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>world cup dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saudi Arabic vs Russia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MATCHDAY</p><p>commenter:welcome fans from all over the world to watch the event of the decade,the world cup!!!2014 champions Germany are expected to win the trophy by most fans but they are many other great teams in the tournament that will pose a threat.today we have the kick off match were the home team will face Saudi Arabic and the second match later which Uruguay will face African champions Egypt we have two huge games happening today and it will be tough.<br/>we cut to outside the stadium were Russia is just arriving and go into the their dressing room to put on their football jerseys<br/>coach:Today were going to lose i know that but atleast try not to embarrass yourself out there okay?<br/>player 1:but coach we might have a chance out there<br/>player 2:yeah Saudi Arabic are horrible at football<br/>everyone starts to nod in agreement but the coach is not convinced <br/>coach:listen guys i know its good to have hope but if you have to much hope and fail it will leave a permanent scar on your life(tears start to form in his eyes)i'm sorry but the world out there is tough and i don't want you getting hurt<br/>then the ref enters the dressing room<br/>ref:you guys ready<br/>coach:no we aren't<br/>ref:good enough get out there the games about to start<br/>with that said the ref takes his leave.<br/>captain:come on guys lets win this(places his hand out expecting the team to do the same)for Russia<br/>player 1:(puts his hand on top of the captains hand)for Russia<br/>everyone joins in but the coach,for that everyone looks at him<br/>coach:this doesn't mean we will win(puts his hands on top of the others)for Russia.<br/>with that said the ref comes back into the room<br/>ref:are you guys deaf or something i said lets go<br/>the team exists the room and walk towards the pitch entrance and make a line next to the line Saudi Arabia made.<br/>Ben casta:your going down Russia Arabic style<br/>with that said the team enter the pitch and look around the stadium dumbstruck wilth how many people actually turned out,there were nearly as much of the population of Iceland and were chanting one name RUSSIA the two teams made a line straight down the middle of the field and the Russian Anthem started to play in the background and the team and most of the crowed began to sing there national anthem,when they were done Saudi Arabia and a small potion of the crowed began to sing there national anthem.<br/>then the captains Ben casta of Saudi Arabia and mark Greski of Russia met mid field with the refs for the coin toss they shook hands and the ref flipped a coin and it landed on tales which means Saudi Arabia will start the game.the big screen for the stadium started to count down with the crowd counting down with it.10     9     8     7     6     5     4     3     2     1,the ref then blows the whistle and the game begins with Ben casta passing the ball to Alexander Muhammad who passes it back to the goal keeper,who catches the ball.he throws it down the midfield were mark gains possession and starts a counter attack,running at top speeds passes two or three Arabic defenders and gets closer and closer to the goal.The crowd stands up in excitement.The Russian coach stands us together with the substitutes and the staff as mark is only a few meters away from the penalty box he shots as everyone in the stadium gasps the ball hits the crossbar and people look away in anger and disappointment but the ball bounces of the cross bar and is rebounded by one of the Russian players anew tutwa and the ball goes into the net this time and the crowd goes wild,the coach was so happy he screamed goooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!along with the comentater,while the players were jumping on top of anew.<cite>we scored,we actually scored they thought<br/>we cut to latter when Russia were celebrating another goal,they were 4-0 up and it was the 84 minute,with the Saudi Arabian team were sweating cause they failed to keep up with Russia the game was there's by now <cite>maybe we night win the world cup they thought. the game restarted again with Russia regaining possession again they were unstoppable and Saudi Arabia knew it in a last chance to stop Russia from scoring an Arabian defender tackled the stricker,which made him fall to the ground and groan in pain.<br/>Russian player:(groaning)what the heck dude?why?<br/>Arabian player:(puts out his middle finger)fuck you<br/>then the ref blows his whistle and gives Russia a penalty,and the Arabic player a yellow card<br/>mark steps up to take the penalty,he then places the ball on the penalty box and steps back,feeling the pressure,he takes the kick and sure enough,he scores and begins to cry tears of joy and hugs his fellow teammates and the also begin to sob the staff,the coach and the substitutes join the players on the field and hugs them,the ref blows his whistle and the game is over Russia won 5-0 and are proud of it,theythey won there first game in the world cup,they really did,and they celebrated cause of that,they felt unstoppable and they were unstoppable they really were</cite></cite></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i combined my love of soccer with my love of writing and this is what i came up with.i won't write all the games and the players names might be wrong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>